vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Southern Baptist Association
See Also: Churches in Vista City Churches Outside Vista City The Southern Baptist Association (SBA) is a United States-based, Christian denomination. It is the world's largest Baptist denomination and the largest Protestant body in the US with over 16 million members. It is also the second largest Christian body in the United States, after the Roman Catholic Church. The word Southern in Southern Baptist Association stems from its having been founded and rooted in the Southern United States. The SBA became a separate denomination in 1845 in Augusta, Georgia, following a regional split with northern Baptists over the issues of slavery. After the American Civil War, another split occurred: most black Baptists in the South separated from white churches and set up their own congregations. Since the 1940s, the SBA has moved away from some of its regional identification. While still heavily concentrated in the US South, the SBA has member churches across the United States and 41 affiliated state Associations. Southern Baptists emphasize the significance of the individual conversion experience, affirmed by a total immersion in water for a believer's baptism, and rejection of infant baptism. SBA churches are evangelical in doctrine and practice. Specific beliefs based on biblical interpretation can vary somewhat due to the congregational governance system that gives autonomy to individual local Baptist churches. Recent History The SBA has grown from its regional, sectionalist roots into a major force in American and international Christianity. There are Southern Baptist congregations in every state and territory in the United States, though the greatest numbers remain in the Southern United States, its traditional stronghold. The national scope of the Association inspired some members to suggest a name change. In 2005, proposals were made at the SBA Annual Meeting to change the name from the regional-sounding Southern Baptist Association to a more national-sounding "North American Baptist Association" or "Scriptural Baptist Association" (to retain the SBA initials). The proposals were defeated. In 1995, the Association voted to adopt a resolution renouncing its racist roots and apologizing for its past defense of slavery. This marked the denomination's first formal acknowledgment that racism played a role in its early history. By the early 21st century, there were increasing numbers of ethnically diverse congregations within the Association. In 2008, almost 20 percent were estimated to be majority African American, Asian or Hispanic. The SBA then had an estimated one million African-American members. While there has been a gentle push in the direction of alien members so far the uptake can be measured on the finger of one hand. Theology and Practice The general theological perspective of the churches of the Southern Baptist Association is represented in the Baptist Faith and Message (BF&M). The BF&M was first drafted in 1925. It was revised significantly in 1963 and again in 2000, with the latter revision being the subject of much controversy. The BF&M is not considered to be a creed, such as the Nicene Creed. Members are not required to adhere to it. Churches belonging to the SBA are not required to use it as their statement of faith or doctrine, though many do in lieu of creating their own statement. Despite the fact that the BF&M is not a creed, faculty in SBA-owned seminaries and missionaries who apply to serve through the various SBA missionary agencies must affirm that their practices, doctrine, and preaching are consistent with the BF&M. In addition to the BF&M, the SBA has also issued the following position statements: * Autonomy of local church — Affirms the autonomy of the local church. * Church and state — Supports a free church in a free state. Neither one should control the affairs of the other. As long as Abortion is illegal and immorality is too, as defined by us. * Cooperation — Identifies the Cooperative Program of missions as integral to the Southern Baptist Association. Everyone needs to believe like we do. * Creeds and confessions — Statements of belief are revisable in light of how we see Scripture. The Bible is the final word. * Missions — Honors the indigenous principle in missions. The SBA does not, however, compromise doctrine or its identity for missional opportunities. * Priesthood of all believers — Laypersons have the same right as ordained ministers to communicate with God, interpret Scripture, and minister in Christ's name. * Sanctity of life — At the moment of conception, a new being enters the universe, a human being, a being created in God's image, to be protected until born no matter who you hurt doing it. Postnatal you're on your own kid. * Sexuality — Affirms our idea of God's plan for marriage and sexual intimacy—one man and one woman, Human only, for life, missionary position, lights off. Homosexuality is not a valid alternative lifestyle. Those that think otherwise can burn in hell and we need to make that law. * Soul competency — Affirms the accountability of each person before God. * Women in ministry — Women participate equally with men in the priesthood of all believers. Their role is crucial, their wisdom, grace and commitment exemplary. Women are an integral part of Southern Baptist boards, faculties, mission teams, writer pools, and professional staffs. The role of pastor, however, is specifically reserved for men. So drop that equal rights nonsense. Ordinances Southern Baptists observe two ordinances: the Lord's Supper and Believer's baptism. The denomination makes a theological distinction between their ordinances and the more familiar term sacraments. They view the latter as implying a connection to one's salvation, and they do not believe these are necessary for salvation. Current Aliens Recent revelations have shaken the Association. The existence of Aliens and we mean ET has put a new light on a great many of the Association's core values. The subject of missions is hotly debated. *The Ane have bluntly stated that the Association missionaries can preach all they want. However, What do Adam's family problems have to do with us? They openly laugh at assertions that Genesis is literally true, they have direct memory two million years old, and have been on Earth for the last 18,000 years. Rather difficult if the planet is a third that age. Aneilogs are just two legged Ane. *The Greyhawkens are the most disturbing. The open and frank paganism is a cause of unease. The claims of personal one on one relationships with "gods" is equally unsettling. Artimus son of Kirt and Aloria Kalayn Elsoria both claimed to be the children of gods. In the direct god is my dad, he changed my diapers sense. The Rev. Robert Canna who spoke with Molly Abba quit and went with them. He came back as a Priest of Abba. Molly Abba is is...just never mind. Anthony and Julian openly claim to BE gods and can demonstrate a stunning degree of power. *Orions found so far are openly dismissive of gods for the most part. They follow a dizzying number of religions, all of which are practiced with some degree of admission that is it just social club. Except the ones that have openly joined local religions. Orions are not of a piece when it comes to gods. They are approachable, but difficult to convince. *Tanuki, an ever increasing population, have come with their own god, the Progenitor worshiped at the Church of Blackmane. Their attitude is similar to the Ane on the plan of salvation, but with less snark. The problem is they are quite agreeable to cross pollination, you come to ours and we go to yours. Never mind the open sex in the temple. They don't get the exclusivity of one god only when they know better. They are also found on Greyhawke *The Vulcans are fully open, but unconvinced. The Vulcans are willing to discuss philosophy all day long as long as everything is on the table including such matters as scriptural truth. And "we believe" is not a matter of rigorous proof. Belief in the face of contravening fact is illogical, and so forth. Matters like special creation cause near amusement. *Tellerites have been added to the list of creatures than have nothing to do with Humans. Not much is known about the Tellerites as of yet. A handful are touring Earth. The Sentient Rights Agreement The Sentient Rights Agreement has received mixed reviews. While most agree with the principles of rights, the section relegating religion to a backseat role is not so welcome. The Association is still debating a statement of agreement. Being that agreeing to the terms of the SRA obliterates the very reason for the SBA such agreement is unlikley. The Association has welcomed its fellow peoples in God to the fold of peoplehood. Now they just have to figure out how their plan of salvation works for people that are not Human. The Healing Wave The Healing Wave brought a serious upturn in Church membership. The reason for the Healing Wave is unknown, the cause is obvious, God has spoken. Some members view with unease the fact that God blessed every holy place, even those of pagans, heathens and unbelievers. Enlightenment Movement An outgrowth of the Healing Wave the Enlightenment Movement is slowly and almost gently tearing at the SBA. Yes, individuals within the member churches have been affected. These members are increasingly turning away from church teaching. They are promoting an even more radical form of Christian belief. Radical in terms of the lack of rules and outright rejection of the doctrine that man is inherently sinful.. On the gripping hand they heal the sick, the halt, and blind in the name of God, even raising the dead. The Enlightened have also rejected any from of anti-ness. They welcome all people in all conditions. There are no rules outside of loving your neighbors and God. They have no thou shall not, only you should and few of those at that. The Association has not made a general statement about the Enlightenment Movement. Frankly they are confused and confounded. What does one say? Category:Religion Category:Groups Category:Politics